Chio's School Road: A Seaside Ending!
by thatchick21
Summary: Now done with highschool, Chio Miyamo takes Mayuta Andō's offer to go on a motorcycle ride to the sea, once there Andō makes a confession! Main pairing: Chio Miyamo x Mayuta Andō Mention of: Chio Miyama x Manana Nonomura


Chio's School Road Fanfiction

Mayuta Andō x Chio Miyamo

Chio I- I love you!

 _He had said it, after all these years of flirting and learning about this intriguing girl, now a woman by some rights, he had said it._

Uhh, uhh! Life buoy!

 _A blushing Chio yelled frantically trying to activate her 'gamer brain' to help her navigate this situation, but Andō knew her too well._

Damnit Chio! Enough! Don't hide from me, don't do this! I've played the same games for years now, I know you Chio. I accept you so please, please just give me an answer.

 _Chio didn't know what to do, her mind raced. She knew she couldn't unhear but she just wasn't sure about anything. She didn't know what she wanted to do with her life, she had just began college. She had only accepted this trip to the sea because she had been promising to go with him since her first year of high school. She thought she was ready for whatever he'd do. Thought Manana would come and break the awkward silence. Little did she know a certain man's younger sister was keeping Manana preoccupied and pointing Manana in every direction but the right one. It was worth the hours of grueling homework and grunt work, to finally have Chio to himself without worrying about his main rival busting in._

I-I have to go to the bathroom!

 _Chio tried to dodge but the older man caught her in his arms like he had done countless times before. She remembered the feeling of acceptance when he had found out she liked BL and how safe she felt when he caught her the first time as she helped him with his first part time job delivering papers._

We've had a lot of fun together, I'm just asking to have more. Together.

 _Andō whispered into the top of Chio's head. He knew that the chances were slim, a former delinquent turned convenience store manager could end up with this pretty young woman who still had the prime of her life in front of her._

I-I just don't know. . . I have fun with you Andō. We play games, you always seem to want what's best for me but you have a life now. You have George and a store to look after. I mean-Are you sure you want an otaku, a person with gamer brain . . . me . . .?

 _Andō blushed not expecting such a sincere answer, he was used to fight. A chase. Plus the words she was speaking seemed so ridiculous, how could she not see? How could she not tell that all of his success, all of his life, was due to her?_

I owe everything I am to you Chio. Without you I'd be some delinquent. Chiharu wouldn't have had a real role model to look up too. George wouldn't have a home, I wouldn't have been able to take over the convenience store management and fend for myself by legal means if it wasn't for you. Chio, ever since you straightened me out under that ridiculous nickname, you are the only one on my brain. I love you Chio, and I can't let you talk down about yourself when you mean so much to me.

 _Chio looked up, still in Andō's arms. Uncertainty reflected behind thick glasses. Andō leaned in for a kiss, Chio accepted it. And unlike the one with Manana that they agreed hadn't counted, this one did. It was her first real kiss and it tasted like convenience store cake chocolate that she and Andō had grown so fond of. She could take on a player two if it was him. Andō would accept her, she felt silly for even questioning that after everything they had been through. She knew it would be difficult, that'd she'd have to man-up and tell Manana, that it would hurt._

Y-you can put me down now…

 _Chio spoke up realizing with embarrassment that Andō was still holding her bridal style when really he could have stopped her running with a simple arm grab._

O-oh yea. . .

 _Andō blushed setting down Chio, careful to keep her small, delicate hand entwined with his. They looked out at the sea like that for a while. Both blushing and not quite sure what to say. But that was okay, after all, they had plenty of time to talk later since it's not like she had to rush off to school. For now, they just enjoyed the feeling of acceptance, of exhilaration and of love._


End file.
